Stanium System Defense Force
The Staniumian SDF or Stanium's Blade as their members named such organization in the later years of their service and experience, was created by the will and order of the Silver Knights chapter master as he saw it fit that his chapters homeworld shall not be defenseless in case the chapter and all of its fleet is not present on the planet. Its primary job as to the chapters masters orders itself is to simply delay until they arrive if not destroy completely, if they can, any attacks to the homeworld of the space marine itself nothing more nor less. History The Staniumian SDF or Stanium's Blade, was formed in M39 by the order of the chapter master of the Silver Knights which see's the need of a fleet that could maintain and defend the planet in case the chapter and all of its fleet is far away due to the ever growing call's of assistance and incursions and subsequent rise of alien empires that is wanting to be eradicated in order. This small fleet protects the planet high above orbit as the first line of defense in case of an invasion as well as having its forces directly support the ground troopers of Stanium's PDF and the chapter itself if and when the enemy breaks the space battleground and would ,unfortunately, land on the planet itself as per the chapter masters vision. Platinum, Stanium's moon, by the order of the Chapter Master as well as the approval and help of the Adepts of Mars shall act as its base, Resupplying, as well as it repair and if possible production site which causes little to no problem as Platinum itself is already had been remodeled as an orbiting factory of material, weapons and other goods for the planet Stanium and its neighbors as well. M42 After the 3rd battle of Argentum, the Stanumian SDF are almost completely destroyed with only but a meager number of craft and personnel left. Their mighty void capable ships and most of their crafts are destroyed. But with their value proven and with the damage they inflicted as the testament of what are their usage and necessity now cemented to be an absolute, they are then now currently and painfully slowly being rebuilt by the survivors of the conflict with the help of the Mechanicus and their Space Marine lords, their ships being salvage if they could and built on the nearby forge world if they can't. Organization, Equipment's and Recruitment Staniumian SDF comes with the standard order the Imperial Navy is, albeit on the lower scale and with more less powerful and notably older ships. The highest ranking a SDF member could achieve is Commodore. The recruitment process consist a series of test and examinations and those who will pass such examinations were then inducted to years of training and more lectures on what the ships are, their strengths, weaknesses, combat roles and also what enemies might this ships face in combat in the unforeseeable future as well as known strengths and weaknesses of such known and recorded enemy space crafts. Training consist also on what to do in situations such as boarding party breech heads and other more ship emergencies, tactics, strategies and maneuvers. After learning everything they need and passing the requirements for graduating, the trainees are then assigned to their respective ships and posts, given their ranks and to participate in the month long "mock void battle" as both their rite of passage and final test. Ships Impenetrable Fortress - ''Dictator-Class Cruiser ''Residual Faith - ''Dictator-Class Cruiser ''Burning Starlight - ''Avenger-Class Grand Cruiser ''Son of Man - ''Sword-Class Frigate ''Thousand Wounds - ''Sword-class Frigate ''Darkness - Cobra-class Destroyer Hellsongs - Cobra-class Destroyer Daybreak - ''Claymore-class Corvette ''Verificator - ''Claymore-class Corvette ''Boundary - ''Escort Carriers ''Clouded - ''Escort Carriers ''Grandiose - ''Escort Carriers ''Fatality - ''Escort Carriers ''Creed of Vengeance - ''Escort Carriers and a vast number of Attack and Bomber Crafts such as the well known Fury and Starhawk. Known Commanders and Battlegroups '''Commodore Arvinuim "Iron" Geralxa' Commodore Vercurius "Bastion" Feredel Commodore Lehnaired "Raider" Lanfictios Commodore Grendail "Red Eye" Falco Commander Donna "Red Lady" Freyzs Commander Juvilia "Sharpeye" Farnis Commander Brwins "Suicide" Grsane Lt. Commander Colseir "Nocturne" Guxzt Lt. Commander Mari "Huntress" Nim Captain Escanio "Tattoo" Maule Captain Julio "Tyrant" Gsalt Captain Geranio "Ork Bait" Himise Third Ground Support Group "Shield of Fulmine" Twelfth Air Corps Group "Spear of Avalan" Twentieth Ground Support Group "Armor of Fusilize" Alpha Zero Three Squadron "Sloth" Bravo Two Five Squadron "Pride" Seeker Squadron "Greed" Strike Squadron "Wrath" Reaper Squadron "Envy" Storm Squadron "Lust" Known Engagements Skirmish at sector V33-213-S4 - When a seemingly small and brave pirate fleet mistakenly laid its eyes upon Stanium, the fifth company captain, Captain Falco Armihum (who was the only one present on the planet at that time), not wasting anytime, wanted to engage the pirates but with limited ships he then used the newly formed fleet that protects Stanium, With 1 Cruiser, Two Frigates and Two Destroyers and three escorts and a Strike Cruiser and two Gladius-class it was more than a match for the bold and somewhat insane pirates that is attacking a chapter homeworld. A quite massive void battle then commenced, the pirates confident on their superior crafts numbers laid quite a number of damage to the fleet, as bombers and attack crafts struck each other out of the void, Burning Starlight was nearly beaten out of commission when its void shields went down and two torpedoes struck home, destroying most of its guns as well as leaving it a half dead space junk in a heated battlefield, limping away to safety, the pirates hurriedly rushed into the wounded cruisers path as it is a priceless trophy if claimed, but suddenly, the captain of the Silver Knights showed his Strike Cruiser with a short warp jump that startled even the Burning Starlight's crew as it came too close, close enough that it left a large scar on the starboard side of the ship as their ships actually collided with each other, but this maneuver enabled the Space Marine craft to literally ruin the attacking ships, peeling one into scrap of space debris while capturing the other, the expected skirmish turned into a continued engagement which went on for 2 solar days as the pirates became bolder and fiercer and persistent as it's remaining fleet arrived and was even able to cripple the Mysterious Mentor's ''weapon systems for a while, as two stolen dictator-class loomed the horizon ahead as well as five iconoclast-class and three more Idolator-class. The battle was going slowly to the pirates side, luckily for the defending ships, the first company arrived upon the field of battle, along with their escorts, victorious and are returning home from the far flung battlefield they were sent almost a century earlier. Captain Aguiluz Guilahad, the ''Knight-Lord of Stanium, ''both amazed and angered by the pirates bold if not suicidal actions, immediately and personally led the counter-offensive by boarding and capturing the two dictator-class and capturing another escort before leaving it to his marines that were now steadily guiding the ships off the battlefield and boarded what he believed to be the pirate's leader ship, a heavily modified and slightly destroyed Armageddon-class, and instead of capturing it, the captain then ordered his terminators to destroy the warp drive and overload its core, the resulting explosion and lost of leadership finally unnerved the pirates and as one by one they retreated, they were wracked and cut down to pieces before they can escape to the warp and to the end that no trace or alive pirate was left on the planets immediate vicinity. Until the sensors picked up a ship not to far the horizon, it bore the mark of the of the hydra, the Alpha Legion, the 1st captain wanted to quickly attack it, realizing that it might be and is the reason why the pirates attacked and is invigorated, but before they had the chance, the ship entered the warp and was gone. The captured Imperial ships was then thoroughly checked for taint, corruption and problems of any kind by the Adeptus Mechanicus before the chapter claimed it's rights for its property and passed it to the now grown and experienced fleet of Stanium, the fleet that would be the first line of its defense if any other foolish force would try to attack it in its masters absence. '''2nd Battle of Stanium '- A battle that fielded and honored many men and officers of the SDF when they successfully repelled a group of 2 Ork pirate fleets consisting of no less than 20 ships attacking Stanium itself with only their ships and without the Silver Knights help at late M39. Though still many if not some had managed to land on the planet itself, the emerging victorious space battle still proved that the SDF is an effective force on their own and is able to get the job done and with just a few more ships to defend the planet itself, it is said by Commodore Lehnaired Lanfictios Commander of the Staniumian SDF fleet, that they could had not only completely turned the attacking fleet away but obliterate it. The resulting engagement heavily damaged many ships of the SDF and destroyed more than half of its Attack and Bomber crafts all the while effectively destroyed and almost annihilated the Ork fleet that attacked by wisely positioning themselves near the planets defense system to add its firepower on their own, the space battle lasted for 48 hours before the first sightings of Ork drops on the planet was reported as some of the Ork ships mostly made of Onslaught-class Attack Ship''' managed to break through the blockage and "land" on the planet but after another day of fighting, the SDF finally managed to destroy the Ork's leaders ships and turned the tide as infighting within the ranks of the Orks destroyed their "coherent and organized" attacks and began shooting each other also, after 5 more hours of fighting the remaining Ork ships and individual Kaptin's, the raiders, what remained of it, decided to retreat and leave the planet for another day, the battle above Stanium finally drew to a close. The Orks which managed to land on the planet was immediately hunted down by the Stanium PDF with the assistance with whatever air assets the SDF can bring to bear and in mere days the PDF declared that all the Orks that managed to land on the planet was effectively annihilated, announcing a resounding victory of the Imperial Forces in the planet. '''3rd Battle of Stanium - Ten days did the SDF defied the chaos fleet centering and hiding themselves on the concentration of orbital weaponries and sometimes within the planets ground based anti-ship weapons ranges firing at almost nonstop pace against the largest shooting gallery one could only dream of or with ''Burning Starlight ''on the spearhead charged and break every single vessel unfortunate enough to underestimate the firepower of the SDF and the Orbital and Ground anti-ship weapons of Stanium, Ten days did the SDF bleed it out with fire and fury, bringing down as many as 15 ships, some of which are cruiser class and two battleships and countless chaos starfighters and bombers but with only two ships remaining, Commodore Vercurius Feredel, did the unthinkable and charged with the ships as well as his remaining starfighters and bombers he had remained, ramming Burning Starlight and Impenetrable fortress, both already critically wounded and damaged to the pack of chaos carriers and frigates, taking two instantly and with bitter fighting from both ships which enabled them to bring atleast three more each before they themselves were turned into hulking scrap and effectively reduced the SDF into a collection of light and heavy bombers, atmospheric fighters and transport ships that were chosen to remain on the planet as well as promoting, 5th wing commander Grendail Falco the new commodore of SDF commanding only a total of 5,000 able wings and 10,000 personnel a mere dust in comparison to the glory the SDF had before in the still ongoing 3rd Battle of Stanium. In the end of the almost three year conflict only two officers including the now heavy augmented Grendail Falco and around 1,500 personnel and 50 combat-able wings composing of only 15 bombers and 35 atmospheric and void fighters with 75 support and transport aircraft's are what remained of the SDF and are now burdened with the task of rebuilding the defiant war machine Stanium has offered against its enemies almost everything from scratch. Category:SDF Category:Fleets Category:Imperium